sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Troublesome Female Jedi
Long after Zero and Lianja have left, Ai'kani had remained on the Bluffs to do more of her reading. She had to get in all the studying she could because the moment she returned to Coruscant, she would have to start building. She had decided to remain far away from ground zero of the riots; where Imperial attention would be higher. The Bluffs served well in solitude... as well as a good place to idly investigate her surroundings. Last time she had been on Corellia, she had run into Korolov right off the bat. She hadn't dared return until Smitherbodkin's invitiation beckoned her. Still, a week later, tensions are high but studying on the Bluffs has helped her keep calm and collected. However, the sunlight is fading into the horizon and the reading illumination with it. Finally calling it quits, Ai'kani closes her current book and tucks it under her arm. As she begins to talk down the path towards the beaches, she stops in front of a large estate with a curious brow. No... it's not Smitherbodkin's manor. That was too far off. Who would build an estate on cliffs? Following the semi-disaster that was the festival and parade, Danik Kreldin had returned to the Conqueror to get some rest and prepare for the swoop race. He was rather upset to find that he was the only one racing for Team Imperial, but nonetheless he was confident he'd bring home the win. After some test drives, he acquired a vehicle from the Conqueror and decided it was time to go home for a visit. The estate was currently occupied by Kreldin's mother, Tesera. Kennith Kreldin, Danik's father, had died several years ago following his failed attempt to have Corellia secede from the Republic. He had to find out some more about Smitherbodkins, and maybe he could get some information here. The vehicle passed onto the road leading towards the residential area along the Gold Beaches, up towards the estates. As it reached the Kreldin estate, it abruptly stopped as the young lady approached the estate - nearly running her over. The driver peeks his head out of the window, shouting a few explicitives, inciting some curiosity in Danik, who peeked his head out of the window, too, to get a look at what was the problem. The woman isn't even paying attention; not expecting much traffic on the bluff so soon after yesterday's incident. Her pondering thoughts grow deeper as the estate continues to puzzle her. Whoever lives here obviously has some pull. Maybe they could--- She doesn't sense it until just before the screech of brakes. With a flutter of robes, the woman is turning sharply to see the headlights of the speeder blaring on her like a second sun. Quickly shielding her eyes, she looks just over her forearm to the tinted windows. But it didn't hide the angry driver that was yelling at her from the open window. Attempting a quick bow of apology, the woman quickly moves out of the way; her steps taking her across the street from the estate. Even with her heart pounding from the scare, she is curious as to who was within the speeder. Perhaps the same person who lives in the estate. The lights from the speeder help provide some illumination as the sun goes down, allowing Danik to see whom was causing the slight hold-up. He wasn't sure how to react to seeing Ai'kani; a Jedi, snooping around his home? That was never a good sign. Ever since Thrask broke into his home and attacked him, he had beefed up security, but he didn't think they'd do much against a Jedi. Danik tapped his driver on the shoulder. "Hold here," he said, and opened up the door. He stepped out of the vehicle and closed the door behind him, placing his fedora on his head as he stepped towards Ai'kani. "Fancy seeing you here, Ai'kani.." Danik said, stepping to the front of the vehicle. "What brings you to my neighborhood at this hour?" One Jedi usually meant there were more lurking about. He had to be careful, as he left most of his heavy equipment behind. Against the light of the headlights, Ai'kani raises an arm again in attempt to shield away enough light so that she may see. Though it would seem that she wouldn't need to see who has come to greet her when the voice hits her ears. Her expression tightens gently. This is /his/ estate? No. Maybe he was just passing by. "A fancy of yours, no doubt," she quips in return. "I am afraid that while my name was supplied to you by my oppressors, you never bothered to share your own." Not like she cared or anything. But it would still be nice to put a face to the confrontation. "And I was unaware this neighbourhood was owned by anyone. I was merely taking a break from the buzzing of Imperial troops as they tried to control the riots." So she heard, at least. This is exactly why she had been trying to avoid them. "I apologize to our driver for any inconvience I caused him." But it goes unsaid she didn't care about how it makes Danik feel. "I wasn't implying it was owned by me, but I do live here," Danik replied, stepping out from the lights and further towards Ai'kani. "My name, though? What did I tell you last time..? Oh, I don't even remember. But, my name is Danik Kreldin.." Maybe Ai'kani was involved in the riots? It made some sense.. sort of. He wasn't sure just how connected to the rebellion she was, though. He would have to find out. Maybe a proper interrogation this time around? Last time he had Black Sun over his shoulder, and he was pretending to be someone completely different. He took a look over at his estate, and then back to Ai'kani. "What interest do you have in my home?" he asked, folding his hands behind his back. "I hope nothing bad..." Was she spying on him? Was he marked? He definitely should go back and get his equipment. Maybe a few stormtroopers, too. The woman takes a step back as the man approaches. Imperials. Where there's one... there is bound to be more. Not good. Maybe she should return to town. At least try to find Silvin or Johanna or Alistair. "I was curious as to who would have their home built on these craggy rocks," she answers simply. At least she doesn't have to lie. Of course, she doesn't mention that now he has revealed the estate as his own, she would have to revisit more intently. "I bet the insurance rates are murder." Her eyes narrow slightly, studying the older Imperial; idly wondering if he had served the same time Faust had. No... one mustn't think of such things. Stay focused. "I do hope it is no crime to walk alone." She gestures to the book under her arm. "I've spent most of my day reading and this is quite a peaceful place." Far away from bustling news reports and imperial patrols. "Nice view," Danik retorts, getting a bit annoyed with the Jedi. Why didn't he just bring her in? Just being a Jedi is more than enough reason to get locked away and interrogated by the likes of Korolov. "Well, it's surely no crime to walk. But we Imperials are just a bit.. suspicious when it's a Jedi. You understand, don't you?" The Jedi were once Danik's friends, his idols. That changed a long time ago, though. "Maybe you'd like to explain yourself to Lord Korolov? I'm sure he'd be happy to see you." As their idle chatters suddenly becomes more serious and revealing, Ai'kani's stance grows less cordial and more prepared. "No. I do not understand," she replies. Afterall, what did she ever do to the Imperials? "I have done nothing to your organization." Yet. The mention of Korolov gets a definite reaction from the Padawan. "I do not believe that will be necessary," she bites out. The fact that the palazzo used to stand around here doesn't seem to bother Johanna in the least as she winds her way over the roads leading up to the bluffs and finally wanders out onto the edge of the cliff overlooking the sea, pleased with the view it affords her. There are no strange architectural confrontations extant here as there are on Coruscant; the view is unimpeded, blessedly free from mind-numbingly tall buildings crowned with spires reaching into the lower atmosphere. It's just her and the ocean out here. Well... her, the ocean, and two beings having a little conversation back on the road. Normally it wouldn't be of any interest to the pilot but she's been without sufficient amusement for some time now and the voices carry on the brisk breeze that's always blowing around here, stirring up foliage and carrying with it the fine spray of salt from the sea below. Curious, she watches the two for a moment before heading closer to inspect. Oh, who knows? Maybe attacking Korolov? Interrupting an Imperial execution, and saving Han Solo? Danik was almost killed there by the Jedi! Hell, just being a Jedi is enough to warrant death! They were the enemy of the Empire, the enemy of justice and order. Danik, however, decided to say none of that. Danik had yet to notice Johanna approaching; with his focus entirely on Ai'kani, and the sun pretty much gone, Danik failed to notice the enemy pilot. Danik took a few steps back from Ai'kani until he came to the driver still in the vehicle, who was getting rather impatient. "Go to the Corona House. Alert command I have a Jedi under apprehension. I need back-up.." he said to the driver quietly, and then banged the hood of the vehicle. "Get going." The driver nodded and began to turn the vehicle around to return to the Corona House, leaving Danik alone with the two Jedi. The woman grunts gently. Surely that totally false accusation Korolov had made months ago wasn't still in affect! Her eyes glance around for a moment; the clashing of nature masking Johanna from her senses. Not only that, but Ai'kani has focused everything the can on the man. When he sends his driver off for back-up, Ai'kani's hand idly reaches behind her to find.... nothing. Damnit! She had given it to the Trandoshan in trade for a knocked-out Alistair! Okay... no weapons and Imperials soon to be on their way. Right... okay. Not. Good. If she hopes to escape, she has to do it before back-up arrives. 'If Master Luke were here, he could handle this,' she thinks. But he's not. If she were to try to run past Danik, no doubt a brawl would ensue. If she were to run opposite; it would take her further up the bluffs. "I apologize," she bites out. "I really must be going." "I'd belay that order." Nobody asked for an opinion but Johanna offers hers readily, it's her way and no amount of influence from the dark side can change this core characteristic of hers. She materializes seemingly out of nowhere in the Corellian dusk to trudge closer towards Danik and Ai'kani. "Do we really need a ruckus in this nice, quiet neighborhood right now? Can't we simply enjoy the last bits of twilight in peace?" A too-loud sigh huffs out from between amused lips as the pilot finally moves to within five meters of the pair. "Ai'kani," she bows with mock politeness, "And is that... can it be that I'm in fact standing before Mister Danik Kreldin, scourge of space? By scourge I am of course referring to your skill behind the control of a TIE." From the way she says it however, it's clear that she doesn't find him to be much of a worthy opponent. It would have been a different story just one week ago... but this is not one week ago, and something irreversible has happened to her since then. "Oh, but I ensure you, it is," Danik said, once again stepping towards Ai'kani, "my superiors would be happy to see you." As the vehicle was turning around to get the call in for backup, Johanna interrupted, forcing Danik to turn about and face this newcomer. He squinted to get a good luck at the lady, and he soon realized who it was. "Looks like I was right.." he said under his breath, his fears of more Jedi lurking about coming true. He frowned at her sarcastic remark about his piloting skills, clenching his fists.. "It's too late..." Danik said, looking back at the vehicle which was already down the road. "But what do you care? I suggest you leave now and let me deal with this one..." Danik said, growing rather uneasy. Two Jedi? He really needed his weapons. He rested his hand on his sheath, making sure his vibrorapier was there. At least he had that.. at least. Ai'kani takes a step back; clutching the strap to her satchel full of books. Fully prepared to fling it at the Imperial's head to make a break for it, she is stopped just as her arm tenses up for the toss. Her attention is pulled towards the voice and her eyes light up. "Johanna," she breathes a sigh of relief. Finally, someone who can--- Ai'kani's expression falls again as a wave of distress wraps around her body and tightens like a hungry snake. Something is wrong. Very, very wrong. "... Johanna?" It couldn't be. Surely this reverberation is coming from elsewhere! It couldn't be true. She's a Jedi Knight! For the moment, Ai'kani is in a state of confusion at the realization awaiting just beyond her realm of acceptance. Dumbly, she stands listening to the exchange between Danik and Johanna. Danik's fear amuses Johanna to no end. "What are you so afraid of, Mister Kreldin? Or may I be so bold as to call you Danik?" He's probably more than twice her age, and for someone accustomed to affording her elders all due respect, the pilot is acting strangely. "I have no intention of leaving until I'm good and ready. You needn't worry that I'm here to disrupt the party you've set into motion... while I'm hardly a dispassionate observer, I'm also in no mood to tussle with you. Besides," she continues, moving a step closer to scrutinize his features in the growing darkness, "You're easy prey here. I'd prefer to end you in a starfighter battle." Ai'kani's discomfiture registers quite clearly with her but she pays it no mind; Danik is the more interesting target for the time being. "It's not like you to get into it with Imperials on an Imperial world, Ai'kani." The Vaathkree ambles down the street, a napsack slung over one shoulder as he makes his way through the crowds that have thinned considerably on this end of town. As he makes his way down the road, his footfalls thump soundly on the newly laid duracrete road. He immediately recognizes a confrontational atmosphere between several humans on the roadway. Rather than making a stance, the Vaathkree moves to the side of the road and watches the interchange. Wanting to visit the beautiful ocean again to see if it was more beautiful at night, litle Adam Zero comes waddling into Ocean Bluff with a large smile on his face. His team CSA uniform was dirtier then it had been when he was here this morning, having spent all day in it and is quite a messy little mouse. He looks around to see if he knows anyone. He is constantly looking for people to talk to. His smile fades as there is no one he immediatly recognizes. After moving closer and squinting a bit, he notices a familiar face. He had met her just this morning in this exact place. Did she ever go home? He notices that he is with two other people that he didn't reckognize. He walks up and taps on Ai'kani's shoulder, "Hello there! Remember me! Who are your friends?" Zero is clueless that he surrounded by two Jedi and a very powerful Imperial man. Danik had a lot of reason to be afraid. His experiences in the Clone Wars, against the likes of Luke Skywalker, Ezkhil, and especially Johanna, has left a deep impression on his mind. The Jedi were damn near unbeatable, and he was by himself, against two of them. He wouldn't be surprised if Luke Skywalker himself showed up now. His eyes catch Ai'kani looked a bit distressed at the sight of Johanna; she didn't look too happy to see her, either. "Danik is fine.." he said, biting his lip. He was getting too old for this. "A starfighter battle, huh? You really think you can beat me, huh?" he said, letting out a little laugh. "You owe it all to your Jedi powers.. without them, you're nothing." Danik took a few more steps back, getting closer to the gates of his estate. There were a few security officers on the estate grounds. They weren't Imperial troopers, but they were good cannon fodder to help if he could get their attention.. As Danik was buying some time by talking to Johanna, hoping his driver could alert the Imperial command before a fight broke out, another stranger approached the group, interrupting and hopefully diverting some attention away from himself. Ai'kani shakes her head gently. Now's not the time... they had to get away. As Danik begins to retreat towards the gates of the estate, Ai'kani take the opportunity. If Danik believes the Jedi are all powerful and unbeatable... then why not roll with it? Taking in a deep breath, Ai'kani moves over to Johanna and grabs her by the wrist. "C'mon, Johanna. Let's get going before the calvary arrives." She gives the Knight a tug; glancing towards the estate. When the Sullustan shows up, Ai'kani blinks. "You best run, as well," she warns the man she had only met a few hours prior. "Unless you like over-bearing imperial platoons." It's always so fun when Imperials and non-Imperials get together. Sort of like an awkward family reunion, where one is wont to hide in the bathroom for most of the time, hoping crazy Aunt Sally isn't berating her least favorite niece again for being a scarlet-lipped harlot. These things happen. "I'd yawn, but that would just be rude," Johanna snorts at Danik's retreating form, "You and your ilk are so tiresome. What is it that your friend Korolov is always going on about? The perils of freedom and such? He makes me laugh. A lot." If by laugh she means he makes her envision nice, gruesome ways to kill him. Her encounter with Vadim has at least left that part unaltered. "Don't touch me," she snaps when Ai'kani ventures to grab her wrist, "I'll break your fingers if you try it again." Her arm is pulled free with surprising force and she eyes the newcomers with not a little hostility. "Hangers-on, Ai'kani? Are you continuing the venerable Jedi tradition of collecting strays? You're so despicably pathetic." Zero blinks as Ai'kani gives him a warning. He looks at Johanna and then to Danik. His ears twitch at the sound of Imperials. It's obvious how much anger he now hides behind the pleasant smile. He takes deep breaths as he looks around for imperials. He looks up at Johanna, hearing the word Jedi, and also the rude comments toward Ai'kani. "Hey! That's rude to tell people their worthless! NOBODY IS WORTHLESS YOU HERE ME!! NOBODY!!" He gives Johanna an evil glare, not caring whether or not she is a Jedi. Poor Zero is going to get killed one of these days thinking that he can take on people larger then him. The driver had finally reached the Corona House and the small Imperial base that was situated there. He would tell his story to the base commander. How long it took them was another matter. Danik could very well die before they even deployed, especially with the Imperials spread out hunting down the trouble makers from yesterday's festival. "Friend..?" Danik chuckled a bit, then felt a bit disgusted. Korolov is the last person he'd put on his friend list. Danik backed up to the wall surrounding his estate, his hand slowly reaching up to the control panel behind him. All he had to do was input the code and the gate would happen. If he could get inside, he would be safe..somewhat. At least he hoped so. "Don't you Jedi realize your time in the galaxy is over? Your fire has burnt out. Just roll over and die already.." Danik said, slowly tapping the panel. But when Ai'kani is threatened by Johanna, Kreldin slowly begins to realize what is going on, and he lets a little grin show. This looks....suspiciously like a mugging. Ryder's on leave and playing tourist, with the Dauntless landed at the city's spaceport - out of uniform, with no sign of his real allegiances. But while he may not have the ship's cadre of stormtroopers to back him up, or even the authority of his uniform, that doesn't keep him from at least attempting to play busybody - coming up behind the two threatening Danik, and demanding in that clipped Coruscant accent, voice pitched to carry, "Just what precisely do you think you're doing?" Not a prepossessing figure, in fairly worn civilian clothes - though his posture's got the arrogance of one long used to command. Ai'kani blinks as her suspicions are suddenly realized. She couldn't deny it. Jerking her hand away, the white-haired woman's eyes narrow slightly. So close now... she could feel the Dark Side radiating from her. "Johanna... what happened?" Glaring over to Danik, the woman's eyes narrow. "You say that from your precious, protective estate surrounded by your guards on your planet. And yet you still cowar, Danik Kredlin." Grabbing the Sullustan's wrist, the woman suddenly realizes how dangerous it truly is. "Let it go, my friend. We have to get going." Looking once more to Johanna, a message is passed between them though nothing goes said. Quickly, she tugs on the Sullustan and begins to run. As she turns, there is suddenly someone else behind him. Without pausing to think, Ai'kani swings the satchel of books on her shoulder around; cracking into the man's shoulder and hoping to disorientate him. Leaving the bag behind, she breaks into a run, dragging the Sullustan behind her. If one is to look, the satchel is full of books on metallury, electronics, mechanics, and crystals. Ryder or Zero? Zero or Ryder? Which target is more appealing? Oh, and there's still Danik to contend with. Truthfully, she'd most like to kill all of them. So maybe she doesn't have to make a choice after all! "Your mouth is entirely too large," Johanna says quite calmly to Zero as he begins to have a meltdown here in front of the estates, "In your eagerness to express your righteous indignation, you even got the insult wrong. I believe the word was 'pathetic', not 'worthless'." Ai'kani's reaction is surprising, to say the least. Looks like the padawan has picked up a nasty streak of sorts herself! "You... dropped this!" she calls after the fleeing white-haired creature, that singsong mocking tone only growing stronger as she hefts the bag to her own shoulder and turns once more to Danik, her head inclined to one side and her eyes narrowing. Right about now the aging Imperial should begin to feel it increasingly difficult to breathe. Such amusing powers Vadim had imparted to her! She doesn't think Luke would approve, but he isn't here to disapprove either, and in all honesty she cares little about what he thinks anyway. "I think your mouth is too large as well, Danik." --< Force Skill: TELEKINETIC KILL >----------------------------------------- Johanna declares her ability of TELEKINETIC KILL to the room. (ALTER) This power allows a Jedi to kill someone by using the Force to inflict bodily harm. Examples might be closing a windpipe or stopping the functions of the lungs or heart. It does not necessarily have to end up in death. If the Jedi's roll is 30 higher than the targets Willpower roll, the Jedi has the choice to kill the target or not. If it is less than 30, the target will suffer some other anomaly of physical pain such as unconciousness. This power uses the ALTER skill. Non-Jedi may use a default counter check of their Willpower skill if no other skill seems appropriate. ------------------------------------------------< Star Wars Force Powers >-- The Sullustan is not finished with Johanna yet, however he finds himself being grabbed onto and tugged faster then he can keep up. He stumbles and falls to the ground scraping his elbow. He lets out a loud squeak of pain. "Why I aughta just go kill that woman! Jedi or not she doesn't..." He gets to mid sentance and is found pulled up by the jedi woman again to continue running. He asks out of breath, "Why...are...we...running??" Just as Danik was about to input the last key to the code, a sudden senstation overwhelmed him, and he soon found himself on the the ground, coughing. This wasn't the first time he had been held in the grip of a Dark Jedi, and Kreldin's suspicions about Johanna were true. Those Jedi were turning sides all the time.. but would this one spare him like the last one? He did not know, and wasn't about to find out. As he continued to gasp for air, one hand slowly reached into his overcoat, digging into a pocket and he pulled out a small cylinder, though he did not show it yet. "..witch.." he utters in between gasps for air, and as the Dark Jedi is focusing on choking him, he pulls his hand out and tosses the object over by Johanna. He quickly closes his eyes as the flash grenade rolls by Johanna, and explodes in a flash of blinding light, intended to stun its victims for a bit. That would be enough to hopefully free himself from this death grip and escape into his estate. Or so he hoped.. he wasn't going to last much longer. He was an old man! Ouch. Ryder's knocked off balance by that blow, but recovers after a moment, disdaining to put a hand to the bruising shoulder. "Jedi?" he asks, voice a rising snarl. "Here?" And him without his blaster pistol - it's enough to infuriate him. And then Danik's in clear distress, though it hasn't yet occurred to the Imperial that it's the Force being used as the weapon. Hastily, he moves, as if to help.....only to be half-blinded by the flash grenade. The only words that follow are a series of oaths in the most gutter Sullustese, as he wipes at his eyes. The padawan looks back in time to see the man struggling, shudders of the Force all direct back to Johanna. Ai'kani's quickly stops and holds the Sullustan close to her; trying to bury his eyes against her shoulders while she shuts her eyes. We will not have a repeat of Jarek and the flashbang from Smitherbodkin's gala. Once the grenade detonates and fades, Ai'kani stands straight and tries to rush the Sullustan forward. "If you don't want to be captured by Imperials, run now and don't look back!" Turning back, Ai'kani takes in a deep breath and starts running back. But instead of running towards Ryder or Danik, the white-haired woman is running for Joh. There isn't much she can do against the Dark Jedi, but she couldn't run away and allow her old friend to be taken to the Sith. Not stopping, Ai'kani attempts to tackle Johanna and break her contrentration. Hopefully there won't be a struggle that will somehow end them up rolling over the guardrails and over the cliff's edge. Flash grenades don't faze her much, as was evidenced by her response to Jarek's use of the things at Smitherbodkins' party and her unerring gaze in Danik's direction now. Johanna doesn't need the use of her eyes to see and her hold on Danik wavers only slightly before intensifying again. "I thought you were above cheap tricks! How wrong I am yet again." With a final Force-squeeze she lets him go, only to be confronted with Ai'kani's mad dash that bowls her over on her side. Not for long, though. The force of the impact fades quickly and before she knows it, she's holding a blade to the padawan's throat, the other woman on her back in the dirt. "That was stupid," she hisses, "And impulsive. Aren't you supposed to know better?" The blade pushes against Ai'kani's neck for a moment as Johanna decides whether or not to kill this upstart and be rid of her forever. But what fun would that be? What would it bring her, exactly? Is there a profit to be made? No, not yet. "Go back to your equally pathetic master and enjoy the brainwashing," the pilot declares once she's risen and slipped her weapon back into one of her boots, "I have nothing more to say to you." Taking deep breaths as they slow down, and throwing his head into Ai'kani's shoulders to hide his eyes from the flash gernade, Zero is shaking with fear. He turns nods to the Jedi, but just turns to watch Danik as he suffers. Zero couldn't help but smile. The guy deserved it, that's for sure. He watches as Ai'kani throws her body into Johanna, and hopes that all will turn out ok. Just to remain safe, the little Sullustan pulls out an IR-5 blaster from his belt. It definantly is no match for a Jedi..especially one who embraces the dark side of the force, but if just gave him a bit more security. He didn't know who to side with anymore. Some of him wanted to see Danik dead, some of him wanted to see Johanna returned to the light side. Many thoughts travel through Zero's head as he watches from a fair distance. He watches as Johanna leaves and darts over to see if Ai'kani is ok. The flash grenade caused a ringing in Danik's ears, but the grip that Johanna had on him did not release. Well.. that was it. Thirty-six years of fighting and he's taken out by a confused Jedi. As he felt his throat continue to close in, he tried in vein to reach for his vibrorapier.. but as his hand weakly reached it, the invisible grip on his throat let go - and by the time he came to, after the shock receded enough for him to regain his composure, Johanna was gone. Danik slumped over, rubbing his throat as he sucked in air. Why did she let go..? By now, the Imperial reinforcements had arrived, swooping in on air transports. "Commander..Ryder.." Danik said, looking over at Ryder. "Thanks for the help," he said to the fellow Imperial, but then turned his attention back at Ai'kani, who had rushed at Johanna rather foolishly. Danik was still shaken up and too tired to fight, but he still went for his vibrorapier, bringing it out of its sheath. "Stay..stay where you are, Ai'kani," he managed, watching as the Imperial transports flew overhead. He knows this man. Ryder's still more than a little bemused by the aftereffects of the grenade. "Sir," he replies, quizzically, name momentarily escaping him. Dark eyes are keen, as he turns to peer at Ai'kani - expression going dour. "May I ask what is going on?" Tumbles and rolls later, Ai'kani finds herself on her back with Johanna pinning her down and cold metal pressed to her throat. The white-haired woman tenses up; staring into the eyes of her friend and finding but the Dark Side lingering within. To her surprise, Johanna lets her go. Maybe there is still a part of her in there. She will /have/ to find out what happened to her and how to bring her back. Impulsive? Foolish? Sitting up, Ai'kani watches her friend walk away. "I'm supposed to know better? I was just wondering the same about you..." Pulling herself to her feet, the woman looks over to see that Danik is still alive. And... reaching for his rapier. Ungrateful Imperial. Yeah. Like she's just going to wait around. Looking up, she sees the transport flying overhead. They would have to land in Kreldin's grounds.... the cliff is too dangerous. As Zero runs up, Ai'kani grabs him by the wrist. "No time. C'mon!" The poor little Sullustan. But there really was no time to wait. The white-haired woman, with short alien in tow, make for their escape route down the trail. Zero arrives and tries to catche his breath. He goes to point the IR-5 at Danik, but is found once again being grabbed by the wrist by the Jedi and being hauled off away from the enemy. Luckily he has time to re-holster his blaster..a gift from Jaxx that he didn't want to lose. His short legs try to keep up as his lungs gasp for air that isn't getting there. He thinks to himself, "Well..If I don't die from this Danik fellow, then I will die of lack of air." What he thought was just another peaceful night by the ocean had turned into a frightful experience. He thought at first that Ai'kani and Johanna were friends..they seemed like it at first. But one was a dark Jedi..and they /definantly/ couldn't be friends. Zero puts away his IR-5 Blaster Pistol. Before Danik could do anything, he caught Zero raising his blaster to aim at him - he stopped, frowned and waited for what was to come. Only, with the arrival of the Imperial reinforcements, Ai'kani grabbed Zero and was off. Danik ran a bit in persuit, only to give up after a few paces.. the Jedi was just too fast, and he was out of breath. "We'll meet again, Ai'kani.." Danik said, placing his rapier back into his sheath and turned back to Ryder as Imperial stormtroopers began to secure the area. "Jedi, Commander. More Jedi.. we have a problem. We need to weed them out before they cause anymore problems," Danik said to the younger commander. He then proceeded over to the Imperial stormtrooper commander, ready to give him orders on how to proceed with the situation. "Jedi?" Ryder is completely aghast, giving up a little ways after Danik. No use in chasing something armed with a blaster when you've no weapons at all of your own. "That girl or that thing was a Jedi, sir?" he asks, sounding horrified. Ai'kani glances behind her towards Danik and his young companion before rounding the bend and disappearing. Keeping hold of the Sullustan, Ai'kani slows down to allow him to catch his breath; keeping her senses open for danger. "We must leave the planet," she tells him quite directly and leads them towards the spaceport. "They will be waiting for us if we do not hurry." The Sullustan begins to protest, "I can't...I have to race tomorrow! If I don't, I may be kicked off the team." That just reminded him that he was still wearing his whole Team CSA uniform. He takes a deap breath and thinks, "Well..they already know I ride for Team CSA..It would be no use going to the races. I'd be arrested. Do you have a ship? If you don't, we can use mine. I'm a pilot." He smiles and begins running toward the spaceport. "Both ladies were Jedi, Commander," Danik replied, still not sure who the Sullustan was, though. "The older female, though.. she.. well, nevermind. Doesn't matter now. I must get back to the Corona House immediately. Wrap up around here, Commander," Danik said to Ryder, walking past him towards one of the air transports. He figured Ai'kani would try to escape now that he was hunting her. He would have to make sure that did not happen. "Yes. We may have to intercept them if they make it off the planet," Danik said, turning back to look at the commander. "Make sure Commander Strenge knows what he'll be up against, though. Never take the Jedi lightly." Though he was sure Strenge, a long time veteran like Kreldin, would already know that. "Good luck." The dark-haired officer merely nods, issuing commands t hrough the comm. He pauses, before turning to the Stormtrooper commander, asking a few questions, before turning back to Danik. "Aye, sir. Do we have any idea of what sort of vessel we may be trying to track? Or the identity of those two Jedi?" His tone is thick with scorn. Mad mystics. "The younger Jedi goes by the name Ai'kani, Commander. The older is Johanna Siri te Danaan. I know her image is listed in the Imperial database, as well as other information. Ai'kani I doubt it.. consider them both highly dangerous, though. As for their ship.. no idea. Just seal off the starport and make sure no ship takes off without proper clearance," Danik replies to Ryder, inching near his transport. Troublesome Female Jedi